A Reluctant Secret
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: Regina is in love with Robin, the problem being that he's getting married to her supposed 'best friend' Marian...oh and Regina just so happens to be pregnant with his child. The description's rubbish but give it a chance :)
1. Chapter 1

Her stomach burned with the acid she was desperately trying to swallow down, the tears stinging at her eyes, blurring the words written upon the newly delivered invitation that had, only moments before, arrived with a hollow thud. They were getting married… _married_. She was still reeling from the information, the look in his blue eyes two weeks ago as he'd stood quietly in her apartment whilst Marian had talked and talked and _talked_ of just how excited she was, of how the proposal had come as such a shock, even more so since he used to have such a thing for Regina…and how she'd loved bringing that up, how she'd revelled in the pallor that took to her _'friend's'_ skin because yes, Robin had had a thing for Regina and she for him in equal measure and though neither had ever acted on their feelings, they had been acknowledged, or at least Regina's had and it had been so much _more_ than just a 'thing'.

After receiving the phone call only a month ago that her father had died from what had apparently been a long-term illness that her mother had neglected to tell her of, Regina had called the closest thing she knew to a friend, Marian, asking her for just a little solace before she'd have to pack up and return home for a few weeks, months…however long it took to sort her father's estate out. Both her parents had split a few years earlier, a decade long affair finally coming to light, breaking her father's heart yet sending her mother spiralling towards the riches she'd always longed for.

Regina had gotten a little more than tipsy her first night there, had allowed herself to laugh, to cry, to spill out every little piece of her battered heart to Marian over the phone, telling her of the almost overwhelming feelings she held for Robin, a mutual friend of theirs. Marian had listened, had told Regina that she needed to take some time, that she was in no way ready for anything close to a relationship with her current state of mind and Regina had agreed, had said that perhaps a break was for the best, some time spent at her father's farm just remembering and collecting her thoughts and then, if she still felt the same, perhaps she could do something about it. She should have seen it that night, should have noticed the clenching of the woman's jaw, the tightness of her eyes and the insincerity of the hand on her shoulder. Marian had always taken quite a shine to Robin, more on the carnal side than anything else but still.

There had been that night though, one wet and stormy night that had her tucked beneath thick furred blankets, her toes warming by the log fire in her father's living room and her brow furrowing when she'd heard a truck pulling into the gravel drive-way… _his_ truck.

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" she asked, clutching the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders, completely aware of the coldness of the storm air and the lack of bra she had on right at that moment. He was windswept, soaked to the bone and smiling so warmly at her as he walked closer with crunching footsteps that she was practically aching to let him in but…"Robin?"_

 _He shrugged a little, completely unaware of the elements ripping by him it seemed as he laughed lightly before speaking so conversationally despite the circumstances, "just wanted to make sure you were okay…"_

She'd openly stared at him, mouth dropping open and brow furrowing in both shock and confusion before her senses (and the manners that had been drilled into her since childhood) caught up with her and she'd practically dragged him inside with her free hand, the other still clutching the blanket over her chest, instantly berating him for even attempting to weather this storm in his beat up old truck. He'd waved her off as though it was nothing, telling her that _it doesn't matter, just so long as you're okay Regina_ , and then he'd moved past her, navigated his way in and around the kitchen, returning and nudging her back towards the heat of the living room with two cups of steaming hot cocoa in his hands.

 _"You really didn't have to do this, you know…" she began, hands clasped gratefully around her mug, the one with the capital R stamped on the side and a backdrop of some vintage cartoon character waving that she'd had since she was a little girl, a gift from her father (though there was no way Robin could have guessed it was from him) just because he'd seen it one day in town and thought of her. The thought, the memory, it had her eyes watering despite her attempts to keep from crying and of course, as was always with him, he was instantly moving to comfort her with his soft palms cupping her cheeks._

 _"You were saying?" he laughed gently, dropping his head to catch her gaze when she looked down to her hands, leaning into his touch when the pads of his thumbs caught and wiped away the tears she couldn't help but allow to fall. He sighed heavily after a moment, scuffling a little closer to her, their knees knocking where they both sat upon the floor, legs bent beneath them as they leant back against the base of the couch. "I just…hated the thought of you up here, all alone at a time like this" he confessed softly and the sincerity in his voice, it was truly touching._

 _Her soft hands rose, fingers curling around his wrists as she allowed her arms to dangle mid-air, elbows almost touching his chest with his closeness as she looked up at him, instantly falling into deep pools of blue. She physically ached for him, even with all that had happened with her father, especially with what had happened with her father, she couldn't help but want him, need the solace she knew she would find within his arms, even if it were only for this one night, even if this was all she could have of him, it would be enough, she was sure of it._

 _"Just…tell me what you need Regina"_ he'd whispered to her when she'd remained quiet, eyes just tracing over his face and she'd known then that there was no way in this world or any other that she could have stopped her next word from spilling from her lips nor, as she looked down at the pregnancy test upon her counter, sitting right beside the invitation to his wedding to her 'best friend' of all people, that she could bring herself to regret them and _that_ …that was surely a dangerous thing.

 _With her eyes focused solely on his lips, both but a breath apart, she whispered the only word that made sense in that moment, a word more truthful than she had ever spoken before._

 _"_ _You."_

* * *

It was beautiful, absolutely heart-achingly, gut-wrenchingly beautiful and she hated herself for wanting it. She hated herself for wanting to be the woman Robin was waiting for, for wanting to be the woman that he was watching walk down the aisle towards him, growing excited over the life they were going to be sharing together and with those thoughts came the return of those she'd had to dwell over the past eight months, thoughts of them picking out the flower arrangements together, lilies as opposed to the pale pink roses they'd gone for, of tasting cake samples, little squares she just knew he'd have held out in offering for her only to smudge chocolate frosting on the tip of her nose when she was close enough and the way they'd laugh and _laugh_ afterwards. They were self-deprecating thoughts because they only served to remind her that she wasn't good enough for him, that she wasn't the woman he'd chosen to love even after she'd given him so much of her that night, given him more than she'd ever given any other person in her entire life.

The most painful in all of this though was the child that he was never going to know, the ultrasound pictures he had smiled at but only in happiness for her (his jaw clenching and unclenching all the while), it had been a day in which Marian had been whisked off to a spar to be pampered by those she'd chosen for her wedding party and so he'd managed to visit Regina (there'd been a bitter part of her that had always blamed his disappearance from her life on the woman). She'd told him, ridiculously, that the father was some idiot she'd come across whilst at home…well, no, the man she'd placed the title of father upon was no idiot, he was perfectly lovely but he was not the father and he was not Robin. She'd had visions, when she'd imagined herself having children long before she'd even met Robin, of her partner being there with her, sitting beside her in the hospital room and marvelling at the sound of their baby's heartbeat, pulling her back against his chest whilst they were in bed and pressing loving palms to her swollen belly…but she'd been alone, her happy smile tinged with the sadness that he was not there with her when the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room.

Her hand instinctively moved to cover her bump whenever Robin would catch her eye over the heads of other wedding guests, she'd situated herself close to the back, more than happy that Marian had not asked her to be a bridesmaid of any sort, completely unsurprised when she'd used Regina's pregnancy and changing form as reason not to put her in some fitted dress. She'd distanced herself from the woman, no real surprise there, but it hadn't seemed to have phased Marian in the slightest. There were no phone calls asking how she was faring with her pregnancy, no want to know the sex or the due date, nothing. And with Marian's silence came Robin's.

"Hey," her head snapped to her left to find Emma looking at her with concern furrowing her brow, a hand coming to lay over Regina's as she asked, "you okay? Is it the baby?" but she shook her head no, whispered to the blonde that she was fine, just a little tired and attempted a small smile that fooled no one but had Emma nodding in sympathetic understanding before turning back to face the front, though her hand remained atop her friend's as the wedding march began and Regina's heart clenched completely.

She couldn't watch Marian walking down the aisle, couldn't look to where Robin stood waiting, could only do so when the priest began talking and both had their backs to her. It wasn't until she felt a twinge in her stomach that had her sucking in a sharp breath that she realised she'd been holding it in the first place, her lungs refusing to take in air until she had to. That twinge had her brow furrowing though as she rubbed her free hand over her swollen belly, willing her little girl to settle down at least until the ceremony was over, until the couple were too preoccupied with well-wishers to notice her absence during their wedding reception.

But it seemed the baby wasn't willing to listen to her, not when, only 10 minutes later, with Robin and Marian turning to face each other in order to exchange vows, an almost crippling pain had a loud gasp escaping her mouth before she could help it, Emma's hand coming to rest on her back as she bent forward in attempts to quell the pain resounding through her body. "Emma…" she gasped, completely aware of those murmuring around them, creating more of a scene than she was willing to be part of, "Emma, I need to leave…it's time."

Green eyes grew wide as the blonde's mouth fell open in her momentary shock, she knew Regina was close but she was supposed to have at least another week or so. It was only a moment though as the way her friend began rocking back and forth subtly had her up and moving as quietly as possible, a hard feat with them situated in the middle of a row of seats with hoity toity guests looking at them judgementally (it seems they'd sat on the bride's side). "How the hell do you think you got here pal, a stork?!" she hissed as she helped Regina stand with a hand on her elbow, the other holding her hand, wincing a little when the brunette's fingers clenched around her own though she managed to keep that narrowed eyed glare heated as she kicked at people's shoes when they'd didn't' shuffle their legs away quick enough.

They were aware of the commotion at the front if the ceasing of the priest's voice was anything to go by but right now, in all honesty, Regina couldn't find it in her to care nor worry about, not with the tiny human apparently ready to come out of her a whole 8 days early. "Emma…we don't have a car."

"Shit!"

They'd gotten a cab here, Regina too pregnant to fit behind the wheel anymore and Emma wanting a couple of glasses of champagne for having to endure this idiocy. She wasn't the biggest fan of Robin these days, not when he'd gotten her best friend pregnant, albeit not to his knowledge, but still, the man clearly had feelings for her and he'd run away, had left her heartbroken and carrying his goddamn child.

They made it safely to the aisle with guests backing away from the blonde's venomous stare, all rather hesitant to be on the receiving end of her temper, and were out in front of the church in no time. They were moving at a safe pace until Regina stopped them on the front steps with a cry of agony, curling into herself and hugely grateful for the hold Emma kept on her. "It's okay," she was soothing whilst looking down both sides of the street for any sign of a cab. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath, what the hell were they supposed to do!?

"Do you mind not swearing in front of my unborn child?" she gritted through her teeth, grateful when the blonde let out a stressed chuckle through a heavy exhale as Emma told her _"Nice to see your sense of humour's still intact Mama Mills."_

"Regina?"

She only whimpered as she tried to crest the waves of pain flowing through her, her knuckles white with the crushing grip she had on Emma's hand. It was Robin, of all people it just had to be him.

"Is everything okay? Is it the baby?"

"Robin!" and here comes Marian, just great. "Robin, I think they can handle-"

"What do you need me to do?" he was in front of them then though she couldn't uncurl herself, wasn't able to look at him for fear of throwing herself into his arms and asking him to take away her pain, to help her through it and knowing that he would without objection and with such tender care, it only hurt more.

She was about to tell him nothing, that he could do nothing but return inside the church and marry Marian, that she and Emma could handle this and that she was sorry for ruining their day when-

"You can get us a car, we don't have one and I doubt she wants to give birth on the sidewalk." Emma replied for her, slowly attempting to move Regina further down the steps, glad when she only whimpered now rather than cried out, hopefully they'd have more time before another contraction hi-

"Oh god!" she practically sobbed as they hit the pavement, doubling over once more. "Please, please I can't-"

"We only have the wedding car so I'm afraid-" but Marian was cut short by Robin as he called for his best man to retrieve the keys from the chauffer before he was moving back to Regina, his hand replacing Emma's on her back, the other taking the one that had been crushing the blonde's before he was moving her towards the very car that was ready for himself and his yet-to-be wife.

"Are you kidding me?!" the woman practically screeched as she made her way down to the three on the sidewalk, both hands gripping at the white lace of her dress in order to move freely towards them. "Robin, you can't just-"

"I think you better back off lady." Emma suggested as she stopped Marian's progress, forming a barrier between her and the two behind her, internally smiling at the soft words of comfort Robin was whispering to Regina, at the way she'd been leaning into him for support when Emma had last looked. He was where he was supposed to be. "You even gonna ask how your 'best friend' is feeling? Huh?" and when the woman's mouth bobbed open in search of a justification, of any kind of excuse or answer, Emma only shook her head before scowling at her "I didn't think so, now I suggest you move" she stepped right into Marian's personal space, their noses practically touching as she warned "or I'll make you."

It was then that John emerged from the church, keys in hand and a concerned frown on his face as he made his way over to Robin, his previously tamed hair having grown a little wild in the exertion of retrieving the keys. "Here you go mate." his best friend gave a quick thanks as he took the keys before he was focusing on Regina once more, moving her forward and into the car with Emma's help. "Keep us posted yeah?"

"Don't be absurd, that blonde can drive her there and Robin can just-"

"He's going with her." John effectively cut Marian off, not unaware of the feelings his friend most definitely harboured for the woman currently panting in the back of the car and certainly not unaware of the scheming woman he had warned his friend against marrying. "I suggest you go inform the guests that the wedding is cancelled."

* * *

"Fuck your paperwork," she could hear the voice of the blonde, though it was somewhat muffled through the door and the pain radiating through her as her muscles tensed up with her contraction, the rush of blood thundering in her ears, "my friend is pushing a fucking _human_ out of her right now and she needs me in there with her!" Regina caught sight of the nurse's smirk before her eyes were closing again with a fresh wave of pain, a deep groan rumbling through her though she attempted to keep it stifled no matter how many times she was told that she could _let it out._ She was used to suffering in silence, it was something of a second nature to her no matter how it hurt both physically and emotionally.

"She's quite something," the woman mused as she prepped for delivery, the sound of latex snapping against skin as she pulled her gloves on and made her way closer to Regina for examination, "she always been so…"

"Loud?" the brunette gritted out before sucking in a deep breath when the contraction ended, her head falling to rest back against the hospital pillow as she attempted to regulate her breathing, her heart pounding in her chest, studiously ignoring the fact that having someone prodding around in her private parts had become quite normal to her.

The nurse laughed once more as she replied well naturedly "you said it, not me."

It was as Regina was feeling settled enough to give even a semblance of a laugh back, her head rocking against the pillow that her blood ran cold with the sound of another voice outside of the door. She'd believed he'd have dropped them off and returned to his wedding, returned to the beginning of his life rather than remaining in the drama of hers…but here he was, right outside of her door, pleading with the very same person Emma had just been shouting at.

"We just need to know that she's okay."

She could feel the eyes of the nurse upon her even as she allowed her head to fall away from the door, her damn hormones having tears pricking instantly within her dark eyes at the knowledge that he'd stayed. He'd _stayed._ "Friend of yours?" and damn if this woman wasn't perceptive (if a little nosy but then, Regina wasn't really in a position to tell her so), preying on her emotions as Regina could only give back a choked _mhmm_ as the woman continued examining, telling her that she had only a little wait left before she was to meet her baby.

It was only a few seconds later that Emma came bursting through the door, her head still turned as she shouted abuse at the same staff member who'd stopped her from entering in the first place, "and that goes for your mother too!" Her entire demeanour changed though when she turned to find Regina still panting on the bed as another contraction began, her knees bent with feet flat on the bed and hands grasping the arm rests that had been pulled down for her. Her friend rushed over, her hands instantly making contact, one resting upon her friend's shoulder as the other prised one hand up and gripped it comfortingly. "How're you doing?"

"I've been better," she managed as she squeezed at the blonde's fingers, happy to have something to transfer pain onto, feeling only a little guilty when Emma let out a small squeal of surprise at the strength she didn't know Regina possessed though never once tried to remove her hand from her friend's iron grip. "But the _human_ " she repeated pointedly and through gritted teeth, glad when the blonde looked a little shameful at referring to her baby girl in such a blasé manner, "has still yet to make her appearance."

Emma laughed softly, her brow furrowing when a whimper fell from Regina's lips as she rubbed at her shoulder before she was saying "he's here you know…" wincing with the brunette when another cry fell from her, though she wasn't sure if this was more to do with her subsiding contraction or the knowledge that Robin was here, "he's getting you ice chips."

The breath rushed out of her when the last vestiges of her latest contraction finally left her able to relax back into the pillows Emma had managed to fluff up a little more for her when she'd bent forward with the pain. Her brow was sweaty already, her dark hair sticking to her forehead and her temples, she wanted to break down and cry with the feeling of helplessness, the belief that she was unable to do this, far too weak to even attempt to give birth and delve into actual _motherhood_ when she could barely take care of herself.

"Are you Miss Mills' birthing partner?" the nurse asked as she moved about the prep table, shuffling tools about that had Regina's eyes shutting against the sight. She was petrified, not only of the oncoming birth but of everything that came afterwards. "Because we're getting very close now so if you are, we're going to need to get you into some scrubs before we can move into the delivery room" she explained gently, looking down at the brunette before looking back to her friend with a sympathetic smile in response to the absolute confusion evident on Emma's face. "I'll give you a minute to decide ladies."

It was as the door clicked shut and Emma found herself alone with a whimpering Regina that she inhaled deeply before turning to face her and deciding to bite the bullet, it wasn't as if the woman could do much to her in this moment with the pain she was in…now was as good a time as any. "I think you should tell him."

"What?!" Regina gritted out as a fresh wave of pain overtook her, rendering her unable to do anything other than clench against the agony and squeeze at Emma's fingers again as she choked back a sob before exclaiming "are you kidding me?!" whimpering at the pain she was almost sure was going to kill her.

"You're going to have to tell him someday Regina and," she crouched beside the bed, her other hand coming to lay over the back of Regina's hand as she looked at her with kind emerald eyes, "I don't want you to regret not allowing him the chance to be at the birth…he deserves that much at least, even if nothing more."

Dark eyes were tear filled, gleaming with unshed emotion as her body fought to understand what was happening to it, the need to cry almost overwhelming as she choked out "I…I can't do that to him," her head shook in short motions, her dark hair sticking to the sweat beading at her forehead and temple as she continued "I can't trap him like that, I won't force him into this."

Emma's breath of laughter was anything but malicious and more so amusedly affectionate as she moved a hand up to sweep back errant strands from Regina's face as she told her "you are not forcing him into _anything,_ " before continuing with "you are allowing him the chance to make a choice and I hope for his sake that he makes the right one," she smiled kindly at her friend, wiping at the salty tears streaking down her face before telling her "because if not, he'll have me to deal with."

And Regina was able to let out a breathy, if somewhat pained, chuckle in response as she felt a rush of absolute gratitude that she had someone like Emma in her life if no one else…but what if the blonde was right, all jokes aside, what if Robin actually _chose_ her when all of this was through? What if he chose a life with her and their daughter, one that she had been dreaming of even before she'd found out she was pregnant… _what if?_

"You'll never know if you don't try sweetheart."

She swallowed deeply, inhaled as deep a breath as she was able with the emotions at war within her and the echoes of pain still rocking her body as she looked back into steady green eyes and told her friend, "bring him in…"

* * *

Nothing mattered now. Nothing else in this whole world could ever matter, not when she held such perfection in her arms. "I can't believe you're mine…" she whispered wetly, choking back a sob as she ran a finger down the length of her baby's nose, following the gentle slope and allowing her fingertip to linger on the little button nose, shaking her head in absolute wonder. She'd yet to see her eyes properly with them being barely open after birth and closed in sleep now though she tilted her head as she studied the shadows left by long lashes, a smattering of hair that looked suspiciously light on top of her head and it had Regina's throat clenching all the more with the well of emotions that was squeezing at her heart. "Damn hormones," she chuckled again, looking up at the gentle knock on the door.

"Hey there Mama," Emma whispered through a grin as she popped her head through the door left open when Robin had moved to fetch Regina some water, loathe to leave her but wanting to take care of both her and the little sleeping girl in her arms. "How're you feeling?"

Regina's eyes crinkled with her smile as she continued stroking her daughter's features gently, watching as Emma moved closer to the bed, a plush raggedy style teddy held in her hands and even that had tears prickling at the brunette's eyes.

"Emotional?" the blonde asked on an amused laugh, shaking her head as Regina's nodded and the woman nodded gently, trying not to jostle the baby in her arms. "I'm sure it'll stop soon," she chuckled, moving to sit in the chair left vacant by Robin, noticing just how close it had already been to the bed as she placed the teddy on her lap and moved a hand up to pull back the rose pink blanket that was hiding the baby's face from her.

"It better," Regina replied, watching the way Emma's features softened as she too looked over the little girl, instantly in love. "I'm afraid I'll dehydrate if it doesn't!"

Her friend laughed before she was commenting "well, it's a good thing Robin's gone to grab you some water then isn't it?" and at Regina's silence, she looked up pointedly (though the stare held no heat nor pressure, only a will to help) "have you told him yet?" and when the brunette only remained silent and dropped her eyes back to the baby's sleeping face, she pushed on "Regina…"

"Sorry it took me so long, it seems there's been a few babies born this past hour or so, it's more like a watering hole than a coole- oh," he smiled as he looked up to find Emma looking at him from beside Regina, choosing to move to the brunette's other side for ease of access as he continued "hi Emma."

"Hey," she smiled back though it didn't quite reach her eyes, not when she could practically _feel_ the anxiety rolling off of the woman sitting quietly in her bed. She thought for a long moment, so very aware that Regina's time now would be spent gushing over her beautiful creation and not doing what she needed to do (what Emma knew she _wanted_ to do no matter how she denied it to herself) and so she formulated a plan. "Mind if I take our little beauty for a walk?" and when Regina looked as though she was going to protest, she stuck out her bottom lip and told Regina, "I need some snuggles, _you_ get her for the rest of your life!"

It was with great hesitance that she let her little girl go, not because she distrusted Emma, not in the slightest but because she believed that once they'd disappeared out of the room then her horrible mind would tell her that it had all been some kind of dream and that the only light she'd had in her life since…well, since the night of her conception, was all in her head and it was _that_ she couldn't cope with. She did let her go though, making the blonde promise that she would return as soon as they made it to the end of the hall. Emma agreed, already deciding that this was to be a very slow walk and cooing down to the child in her arms as she left.

Regina breathed a heavy sigh, swallowing down the panic and anxiety clawing at her insides before turning to Robin, dark eyes wide and her bottom lip between her teeth before she was telling him "there's something I need to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I cannot apologize enough for how long it has taken for me to update this story. I promised I would do it months and months ago but other things got in the way and...well, again, I'm sorry! I hope this is okay for any still reading this.**

* * *

 _His kiss was so wonderfully gentle, the hands framing her face holding her to him but not pulling, not forcing just supporting. This was her decision, her choice and she knew, were she to pull away now, he'd understand and he'd do nothing more than hold her if that was what she wanted…but she didn't and she hadn't felt as right about anything in her life as she did about him._

 _She was shivering, trembling against him even as they sat before the fire, even with his touch sending heat burning through her, she shook. "Are you okay?" he whispered, his breath shuddered against her parted lips and he accepted her kiss when she moved back in for more, allowed her to take what she wanted but still stroked soothing hands through her hair, down across her neck, his other hand traversing the length and width of her silk covered back._

 _She nodded when they parted again, a hand coming up to cover one of his whilst the other clenched in the material of his shirt, tugging and holding all the same as though she was afraid he would disappear at any moment. "I'm fine," she whispered back, their knees touching just as their foreheads did, "I'm fine..."_

 _He lifted her with him, pulling her up to kneel properly and allow him to press her against his chest, both heaving together, his arm winding around her waist and his face falling to rest in her neck as he encouraged her to do the same. "What do you need Regina?" he repeated his earlier words, stroking at her back._

 _"_ _I need to feel something else for a while," she choked, her lips brushing over his skin as hot tears dropped and trailed their way down beneath his shirt. "I need to feel…"_

 _"_ _Loved?" he asked, holding her against him with one arm and using his other to gently twist a lock of hair between his fingers, feeling the way her breath stuttered at his question, the way she nodded somewhat hesitantly after forcing herself to inhale a deep breath, letting it out on a slow exhale as he whispered to her, "do you trust me?"_

 _"_ _Completely" her answer was instant, her eyes glassy in the light of the fire as she pulled back enough to look at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips to mirror the one spread across his. She met him halfway for another kiss, her arms still around his neck, a warm hum rumbling low in her throat, swallowed as she opened her mouth to him. His tongue slid slowly across her own, their lips pressing around them in a way that had her practically vibrating with need for him._

 _His hands moved from her hair, one cradling her jaw whilst the other continued down her body, tickling across her collarbone, down her waist with a feather light touch and toying with the hem of her shirt, the back of his finger stroking across her quivering stomach. She seemed to catch on rather quickly, her mouth still moving against his own as she removed her arms from around his shoulders to cover his hands with her own, encouraging and giving the permission he sought._

 _The material was pulled up slowly, his palms flat against her abdomen, bringing the material with him as he felt every curve, every breath that she emitted against his mouth. She was intoxicating and he'd already fallen fast._

 _He trailed kisses from her mouth, along her jaw, down her lovely neck to the join of her shoulder and neck, busying himself with delicate sucking kisses there for a moment before looking back up to find chocolate eyes so very vulnerable in their lust filled haze. Her top was bunched just beneath her breasts and one of his hands was palm flat against her soft skin, the other holding the material in place as he asked, one last time "are you sure Regina?"_

 _She took a moment to look at him, to see the kindness in his eyes, the swollen lips parted as he breathed heavy breaths that washed over her face. He was wonderful, he was kind, he was all she'd ever wanted and he was here. "I'm sure Robin," and though nerves churned within her stomach, she couldn't stop herself from whispering "make love to me."_

* * *

"You didn't have to stay you know," she told him quietly, watching as he placed her water on the table beside her bed before lowering himself down into the seat next to her bed and she didn't miss the way he glanced once more to where Emma and the baby were standing in the hallway before he was turning back to her with a smile that coloured his blue eyes.

He placed a hand atop the one she had resting upon the bed and replied sincerely "I wanted to." He squeezed her fingers with his own gently as he amended "I _want_ to."

She bit at her bottom lip, eyes narrowing slightly as she studied him for a moment before asking "but what about Marian?" and when his eyebrows raised and his face scrunched in contemplation, she added "she'll be livid."

"Aye," he agreed on a laugh that wasn't quite as sincere as his earlier words, a lack of warmth where pure affection should be, "I've no doubt about that."

"But you're still here?" and it was more of a statement than a question but still he answered with a nod and a _"yes,"_ his fingers curling around her hand to touch her palm, _"I'm still here."_

They remained looking at one another for a long while, lost in a moment neither wanted to break and she wondered if this was why he'd stayed away from her, the inevitability of them because there had _always_ been something between them, something very obvious that had surfaced that night when she'd been mourning her father and it had felt as though the one thing she'd been missing from her life had clicked into place when he'd lain atop her, when she'd felt him within her. Everything had fit together and then he'd gone.

She was just about to speak, her lips parted gently when she heard a heart-wrenching wail coming from the hallway and instantly Emma was filling the doorway with eyes wide and a screaming baby girl in her arms. "I didn't do anything" she instantly assured as she moved over to Regina, regardless of whatever conversation she was having with Robin as she lowered her daughter gently into her arms. "One minute she was fine and the next…" she finished without needing to explain as Regina chuckled and looked down to her girl.

"Is someone a little hungry?" she cooed, stroking a finger up and down the baby's stomach and feeling such love for her when she quietened a little at being back in her arms. This was going to be her first time breastfeeding and though the nurse had told her that it was quite instinctual _"just guide your baby to the breast and she'll know what to do"_ she was still rather nervous. She wouldn't let it show, no, instead she ensured that the baby was securely in the crook of her elbow before moving to unbutton the pyjama top that Emma had gotten for her from the gift shop and instantly the blonde was up and moving.

"I'll just uh…" she looked anywhere but at Regina, "wait out here okay?"

Regina only shook her head and chuckled before turning to find Robin standing, "I should give you some priva-"

"You don't have to go Robin," she told him softly, focusing back on moving her daughter towards her breast and forgetting her filter as she joked "it's nothing you haven't seen before." She practically froze the moment the words tumbled unbidden from her lips, the only movement coming from the tiny little bundled being in her arms as she squirmed, reminding her mother that there were more pressing matters at hand than her own mortification.

Thankfully he had the good humour to reply with his own laugh and a statement of "true," that held something of a soft tone that she couldn't quite identify before she heard him lowering himself back down into his seat.

She didn't take long, her hungry little girl, and when she finally latched on, Regina couldn't help but gasp softly and stare in wonder at this little human being. For most of her life she'd been told, by an overbearing and cold hearted mother, that she was worth nothing more than what her looks could get her. It was something both Regina, and her father, fought to prove completely untrue. In recent times though, with all that had happened, she'd begun to hear the echoes of her mother's voice once more, taunts that came to her in the middle of the night and stuck but now, holding the little life that she had created, sustaining her ( _their_ ) child with her own body, all of those thoughts began to fade into nothing.

"You're a natural," she heard from beside her, his voice soft and his eyes warm when she turned to glance at him, struck by the way he was watching them. She wanted him to know, wanted him to revel in this with her, in the absolutely perfection that they'd created.

It was as she opened her mouth to say something, _anything_ that could help in getting this secret out of her, that they both heard something of a scuffle in the corridor and turned to find Marian practically falling in through the doorway, closely followed by a panting Emma who was glaring at the back of the brunette's head as she made her way over to the man slowly rising from his chair and exclaiming _"there you are sweetheart!"_ in a voice so very forcibly sweet that it had the blonde cringing as she looked to a confused Regina and gritted out "bitch is quick" through heavy breaths.

Marian was fussing about Robin as though she hadn't seen him for weeks as opposed to mere hours. It was as Regina began wondering why it had taken the woman so long to get here that the question was answered for her when Marian explained "your parents told me that I should wait," she smiled though the tremor in her voice gave her frustration away, "practically held me down at one point." Regina shot a look at her friend when Emma practically choked on a laugh, though her own lips were curling upward without her permission. Rose and David Locksley had always been two of the nicest people, save her own father, that Regina had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She'd instantly liked them and, Robin had once told her, they'd taken to her quite strongly too. It seemed the same couldn't be said for Marian.

She was still wittering on when Emma stepped forward, Robin's sigh of relief when Marian stopped talking was almost inaudible though Regina caught it and wondered on it curiously, and suggested that the two spoke outside as they were keeping baby girl Mills from getting her beauty rest. Regina looked down and found that her daughter was in fact beginning to drop off, her hungry pulls growing few and far between as she curled her tiny hand into a fist against Regina's chest. She couldn't help but drop her head down to press a tender kiss to wispy dark strands, breathing her baby in before whispering "sleep my love," and smiling as she began to do just that.

The two were gone by the time Regina looked up once more and she wasn't sure whether she was relieved or saddened to see Robin leave after having him close by for the first time in so very long.

* * *

"Who's the most beautiful girl in the world?" Emma cooed at the baby in her arms, pulling absolutely hilarious faces at the little brunette that had Regina chuckling from her place on the couch, "is it you?" she stroked a gentle finger against the wonderfully soft pale pink Babygro that covered her stomach, "I think it is."

"She grows up conceited and that's on you," Regina teased as she rubbed her palms up and down her thighs, her legs bent with her feet on the sofa that she lay on length ways. Her head was on the arm rest, a pillow between the rounded surface and her neck. She was bone weary and more than ready to lay her baby on her chest and take a much needed nap together – one of her absolute favourite pastimes.

Emma had kept her girl suitably entertained and, just on schedule, her little beauty's eyes began drooping as the blonde swayed them both in an almost hypnotic rhythm that had Regina's own eyes feeling heavy. She smiled warmly when her friend began slowly stepping towards her and held out her arms to take her baby back.

There was a little fussing at the change of person but after she'd been brought down to rest against her mother's chest, the baby settled with an adorable sigh and fell slowly into slumber as a warm palm rubbed up and down the length and width of her spine. Regina was dropping tender kisses to dark whisper soft strands when Emma began pulling on her jacket and making her goodbyes. "Thank you for coming over," she told the blonde extremely sincerely, "and thank you for all your help with the nursery."

They'd managed, between nap times, to install most of the furniture Regina hadn't been able to get to before the baby came and it was starting to resemble something of a room now. "No problem," Emma waved off her thanks, shrugging as she continued "call me tomorrow and we'll set up another little play date." And then, as though the last couple of minutes had been too long, the blonde darted forward and bent at the waist to press an adoring kiss to soft downy curls. She looked at the child on Regina's chest for a few moments more before shaking her head and telling her "seriously Regina, you make beautiful children."

The brunette chuckled with a roll of her eyes, glancing down at the proof of such a statement before looking back up and telling Emma to "get out of here," her hand resuming it's stroking on the baby's back as she watched Emma laugh before turning out into the hallway. She nestled herself down a little further into the couch, her eyes already dropping closed as she began singing a quiet lullaby to ensure that she wasn't going to wake up in only a few minutes with a cranky little girl.

* * *

It was the smell that woke her first, that had her brow furrowing even as she inhaled a deep breath through her nose. The baby was still sound asleep atop her, that much she could tell from the steady rise and fall of the tiny back her hands were still rested upon and she couldn't help but smile first of all, thinking of how lucky she was that this was her life now. This tiny little miracle cuddled into her with loosely clenched fists resting on either side of her angelic little face was hers to keep forever. Then she caught another whiff of whatever it was that had woken her.

She shifted slowly and as gently as was possible so as not to jostle the baby. She wasn't surprised that Emma had stayed, was sure that the blonde had sneaked back in not long after she had fallen asleep. She hadn't wanted to leave in the first place, not whilst Regina was still a little sore and recovering from giving birth. She'd barely left the brunette's apartment in the entire two weeks she'd been home.

She padded slowly across the room and into the hallway, her steps practically silent on the carpeted floor. The food smelt absolutely delicious and the sound of it sizzling in the pan had her smiling to herself as she grew closer to the kitchen. She could hear the sound of metal scraping against metal and was already picturing a plateful of sausages and bacon and, hopefully, eggs when she rounded the doorframe to her kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks, her heart stuttering in her chest and her arms tightening around the baby still sleeping in her arms.

"Robin…"

He started at the sound of her voice, jumping and letting out a little yelp that she'd find adorable in any other circumstances (and, in all honesty, she did find a little adorable even now) before moving a pan of bacon from the heat and turning with his hands raised in surrender, large metal spoon in one and the other palm out. "Before you accuse me of breaking and entering," he joked lightly, "Emma let me in before she left, told me to get you to eat something other than, and I quote, 'that damn healthy fibre bar shit'."

She couldn't help but chuckle softly at that though her brow was still furrowed in confusion as she asked "so you came here to cook me breakfast?"

"Oh," he exclaimed on a nervous laugh before shaking his head, "it wasn't my initial plan, no."

She looked from him, to the pan in front of him and back again before asking "then why are you here?"

"Now that," he pointed the spoon towards her with a smile, "is a question for after breakfast."

* * *

"Does she have a name yet?"

Regina looked up from the sausage she'd been cutting into, her jaw stilling mid-chew as her mind caught up to her body. In all honesty she'd been lost in her confusion as to why he was here, her question still not answered from earlier and it seemed he was in no hurry to. She finished her chewing and swallowed her mouthful of food before nodding gently, the guilt that had bloomed in her chest for the past nine months growing once more.

"Will you tell me?"

He'd plated their food and accompanied her when she'd moved to lay the baby down in the soft cot that had been attached to the end of her bed to ensure the baby space and to keep her close-by without the danger of hurting her should Regina move in the night. He'd watched, smiling all the while, as she'd pressed her lips tenderly to beautifully soft skin, had inhaled the scent of the child's hair before placing her down to sleep for a little longer. Having him that close during something like that was almost torture. She wanted him beside her, taking part - not just watching.

"I will," she told him after a long pause in which she could feel nothing but the dread of the truth bubbling up within her, bursting to be told. She needed to tell him, he needed to know. "But first, there's something else you should know Robin. About the baby." Her eyes had dropped to her plate as she'd worked up the courage to form the words, to voice them but as she looked up, she found them stuck in her throat at the sight of his eyes and what was in them – hope.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, a little nausea tightening her throat because this was going to change everything no matter how it went. She swallowed deeply, eyes closing for a moment before she inhaled a deep breath and opened her mouth right as a loud wail sounded from her bedroom. They were both up instantly and moving to get to the crying baby, Regina taking the lead as Robin followed closely behind.

"Hey sweetheart," she cooed, chuckling softly at little flailing arms and reddened cheeks, "were you feeling left out?" she scooped the baby up, one hand cradling her head and neck as she pressed her palm flat to her daughter's back. "Yes you were," she held her against her chest, her little cries loud in Regina's ear as she bounced on her knees.

Robin was standing in the doorway, watching once more though his gaze was different now, the same thing in those eyes that she'd seen at the table and it was almost automatic, the way she began moving towards him once her daughter began calming, watchful of the way his stance changed, the way he prepared himself.

She didn't even ask, just shifted the baby enough to keep her steady as she held her out towards Robin who accepted her into his arms easily. He held her in the crook of his arm and Regina's heart melted at the way she nuzzled against him, seeking the warmth of his thick grey sweater just as easily as she did her mother's.

He outstretched a finger to trace the slope of her nose, flicking gently off of the end as he smiled down at the baby in his arms, rocking soothingly from side to side in a move that seemed so natural to him. "She's beautiful Regina," he glanced up to lock eyes with her, the blue practically sparkling as he smiled at her, tears in his eyes, "just like her mother."

Her lips parted, her breath hard to find as she moved closer to him and the baby. It took absolutely no thought at all when she found herself whispering "her name is Scarlett," he repeated the name softly and almost breathlessly as she continued, a lone tear falling from her eye when she confessed "and she's your daughter."


End file.
